The new girl
by hyper-girl-318
Summary: A/U story about a new girl at Hogwarts and the resident bad boy. a four part story where Voldemort doesn't exist. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are the plot and Alexia, the rest is J.K Rowlings..**

**A new Hogwarts year…**

A new Hogwarts year, a new life for some little 11 year olds. For others, it is a time for exams and pranks. Me? Well, this is a new life for me, but I am not some silly little 11 year old, my sweet 16th will be in 4 months' time which means I am in 6th year.

Newly joining Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. Just because my father had to get involved with someone from my old school. Dying of humiliation there wasn't an option and I had forced him to let me move. So here I was. Stuck in a crowd of first years that were all looking nervously up at me, like I was going to eat them.

Don't get me wrong; I love little kids as much as the next person but when they're all stuttery and fidgety because I'm taller than them they can be quite annoying, I mean come on! Walking into the Great Hall I look around, four tables, and four colours. Dumbledore is stood at the front of the hall and he looks at me, his blue eyes twinkling. I stare back.

I know what he's going to do and for that reason alone I suddenly hate him. Not even a minute later I am proved right.

"Welcome back everyone, before I begin my speech, I would like to welcome someone new to the school. Not another first year, instead, a sixth year. Alexia would you like to step forward to be sorted before we get on to the first years?" He says, I glare at him but he doesn't seem to be affected by it.

Some people might say I was lucky, being the centre of attention on my first day at school. I feel like I want to find a rock and crawl under it. I hate people staring at me; I'm not a freak show for crying out loud! I walk through the crowd and up to the front and feel everyone's eyes trained on me and I don't appreciate it one bit.

Sitting on the little wooden stool a hat is placed on my head, now if it messes up my hair I am not going to be pleased. I'm not vain or big headed or whatever you want to call it. But it is my hair that I like the most. Strikingly blonde soft curls, but not ridiculously platinum, I love it.

The hat starts talking quietly, so only I can hear it. "_Well, what have we here? Smart, Brave, Loyal. You could go to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff, had it not been for your sneakiness. I think it would be best if Slytherin were to have you, what do you think_?"

Shrugging I just mutter, "Don't care, just hurry up, I don't want hat hair." I'm usually a very nice person but when everyone is still staring at me, I start getting a tad annoyed. The hat complies.

"_Very well, it should be.. SLYTHERIN_!" The hat is taken off of my head and I see that it has defiantly seen better days, and there is uproar from the table on the far left. I turn to Dumbledore and he nods, so I make my way over there.

Coming to the table I look at the people on it, the girls seem so prim perfect that I actually feel like telling the hat to stuff it and go to Hufflepuff. Then I look at the boys, they seem alright and up for a laugh. I take a seat at the end, trying to keep to myself after that very embarrassing moment at the front.

People turn to look at me and I just ignore them. The sorting carries on but this time with the little first years. It kind of makes me feel bad about what I thought earlier, it is horrible having to sit on a stool with a hat on you head, with everyone staring at you like you're a zoo attraction.

Dumbledore says his speech and sits down; clapping his hands, foods appears in front of me and instantly feel so hungry I start getting food straight away. There's chatter around the hall that is comforting in a way. The Slytherin table, despite how dismal everyone looks, has its own chatter, a bit quieter than everyone else admittedly.

There's a scuffle in front of me and I look up to see two, what looks like two third years, get shoved out of the way by a couple of other Slytherin's. They look older and taller than the third years so I think they're about the same age as me, or close enough anyway.

One of the boys was tanned and tall, his black hair was short and he had warm brown eyes, he looked at me and smiled, I smile back and watch as he introduces himself, "Blaise Zabini, 6th year," He said.

I shake his outstretched hand and turn to the person sitting next to him, he seems the complete opposite of Blaise, he is pale with blonde hair that falls into his grey eyes. He just looks at me, not offering an introduction or anything. Frowning I just shrug my shoulders.

"Don't mind him, he's Draco Malfoy, 6th year also," Blaise said for him, shooting Draco a look. I smiled again, "Alexia Mayfield," I informed. Blaise nodded to me and then started eating, Draco did that same and was still silent and I started to wonder if he were shy.

"So what brings you to Hogwarts?" Blaise asks, conversationally. I look up from my food to see him nudge Draco, I frown slightly.

"My father is a complete humiliation, he lives to embarrass me. I had to leave my school because otherwise I would have had to live under a rock to avoid the laughs. Me and him don't see eye to eye very well," I explain, Blaise nods again and then asks something that finally gets a reaction from Draco.

"Any boyfriends?"

Draco's head immediately snaps up and I wonder what he is thinking, so I am a little naïve when it comes to some things. Blaise smirks at the glare he is being given. I grin.

"Actually yes, he still goes to the school I left." I say, feeling myself grin even more when I talk about him.

I can see the look in Draco's eyes but I don't get what it is, Blaise looks like he's about to say something when a whistle comes from somewhere behind me, I turn around and raise an eyebrow. The person who whistled smiles sheepishly and turns away as I turn back to Draco and Blaise.

"Look guys, I'm pretty tired, do you think you could show where the common room is?" I ask them, yawning for affect.

"Sure, we'll show you," I'm surprised when Draco speaks instead of Blaise. I grin at him, so he does speak! He stands up and when Blaise doesn't do the same he frowns, "Oi, dude, aren't you coming?"

Blaise smirks and shakes his head, "I'm hungry," He says, as if he hasn't just eaten a plateful of food and two deserts. Draco shakes his head and starts walking away, I smile, say goodbye and follow him.

We walk silently for a minute or two before he says something, "If you need help at all, just come and find me… yeah?" He offers, he seems nervous, for reasons I can't quite understand.

My ice blue eyes light up at his words and I nod, "Thanks, Draco. That means a lot. Most people just ignore the 'new' person and I gotta say it gets boring after a while."

"Oh well, you've got me and Blaise now, but seriously, anyone bothers you, let me know." He says, looking ahead. We reach the dungeons and I look at him.

"Will do," I say, as we reach the portrait he says the password and I step in the common room. Looking around I love the fact that it looks so homey. There's a warm fire and comfy sofas and I can't help but say just what I think.

"It's so homey, don't you think?" I turn to Draco to see he is watching me closely. He nods.

"I suppose it is, yeah. By the way, the girls dorm is up that way," He points and I nod, I watch as he plonks himself down on the sofa. I smile as he seems so carefree.

"Night Draco," I say as I make my way up the stairs, in reply he smiles and say, "Night 'lexia,"

I smile to myself and reach the girls dorm. I walk into find that our stuff has been set out already, man I love magic. I notice that the bed I have is right next to the window, I take my phone out of my pocket and go and sit on the window sill. However embarrassing my dad is, I secretly thank him for putting a spell on my phone so that it will work in Hogwarts. I couldn't live without it.

I find the number I'm looking for and press the green button. As I wait for my boyfriend to answer I think about how lucky I am to have made two friends already. As it is answered on the other end I close my eyes at the sound of his voice, "Hey," I say, "Guess what?"

**Read&Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own the Plot and Alexia, the rest is J.K Rowlings..**

**2. Mobile phones and teary eyes…**

Waking up the next morning I relish in the darkness, I hate the fact that at my old school, the sun was shining straight into your face. I sit up and turn to my phone, I smile and read the messages that I've got through the night.

Getting ready I wonder what classes I will have throughout the year, and If it will be any different from my old school. I grab my wand off the side of my bed and walk down the stairs, phone in hand and smile on my face. I don't even notice that Draco and Blaise are sat on the sofa when I sit down in the armchair, my stare still glued to my phone.

"Morning," I look up and finally noticed the two boys; it was Blaise that spoke to me whereas Draco was just looking at me puzzled.

"Morning, Draco what's up with you?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face, he points to my phone and understanding washes over me. I hand it to him and watch his face. "That, Draco, is a phone. You can talk to people through it. It is actually a muggle thing but it's been charmed to work here," I explain, he is currently turning it over in his hands, concentration clearly etched on his face.

Blaise looks at it then at me and rolls his eyes, "He's like a child," I smile at him and then my phone starts bleeping, Draco jumps and throws it back to me and I have to stop myself from laughing as I look to see who's ringing me, I smile at the name that comes up.

"Hey," I say, answering it, "Not a lot… Yeah course… well have fun… awh I miss you too… okay…bye," I hang up and look at the Blaise and Draco, they're both looking at me but Draco has a bewildered look on his face.

"I know what I'm getting you for Christmas," I comment and watch as Blaise smirks and Draco rolls his eyes playfully, "Who was that?" He asks.

"Jake," I answer simply, at their confused looks I elaborate, "My boyfriend." They both nod and after a while we all make our way to the Great Hall. I hum to myself quietly and in the Great hall the chatter is louder than it was last night.

McGonagall was walking around the tables, handing out everyone's time tables. When she reached me I smile, "Professor," I say.

"Ah, Alexia. I've been meaning to speak to you, would it be alright if your mother and father come to speak to Professor Dumbledore in a week or so to discuss how well you've settled in?" She asked friendly enough, but I can't help but feel angry at her words. I take my timetable from her and stand up, grabbing my bag.

"I'm sorry Professor but maybe there are some things you ought to discuss with my father," I say, before I leave the Great Hall. I move my hair out from my face to see where I am going and I can feel Blaise and Draco watching me.

"'Lexia! Hey!" I hear Draco shouting after me but I don't turn around, just keep walking through the castle until I am outside, my first lesson is outside anyway. I can hear him running after me and then feel his hand on my shoulder. He stops me and turns me around. I look up at him and bite my lip, trying to stop some tears from falling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He says, bringing me into a hug and wrapping his arms around me. I lean into his comfort, loving the fact that it is him comforting me and let a few silent tears fall. He pulls back and leads me over to a patch of grass under a big oak near the lake. I sit down and he sits down next to me.

"Alexia, what's wrong?" He asks, so softly that I think I want to cry again. So for a Slytherin I suppose I am bit too teary eyed but I don't particularly care. I shake my head and take a deep breath, "You said you would come to me if you had any problems." He stated and I can identify something in his voice that suggests he's a bit hurt by the fact that I won't confide in him.

"Look I'm sorry Draco but, I-I.. it's something that I don't want to tell people, please just don't be angry," I say, looking at him pleadingly.

"Oh, Alexia," He moves forward and hugs me again, "I'm not angry, but if you ever want to tell me I'm all ears," He says, I know that he wants to know desperately what it is making me upset but I know that I can't tell him yet. I nod into his chest.

"Thank you, I mean it Draco," I say, grateful that he isn't going to pry. I pull back and put a smile on my face, he reaches up to my cheek and rubs a single tear away with his thumb and then there's something in his eyes that I can't quite place. I don't have time to think about it though as there's another shout.

"You two! Come on, we have five minutes!" I smile at Blaise's voice and watch as Draco stands up. He offers his hand out to me and I take it, as he pulls me up he also grabs my bag off the floor and hands it to me.

"Thanks," I say once I'm stood up, even though I'm stood up and have my bag back Draco still waits a second before letting go of my hand, he smiles.

"Anytime," He says quietly before walking towards Blaise, who is watching him carefully. I frown before following them, walking to our Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

Throughout the rest of the day I have been all smiles and laughs, during the lessons everyone seems to stare at Draco like he's mad. When I ask him about it he just laughs and explains with a simple, 'Jealousy' before walking away. To say that I'm confused would be an understatement.

Lessons have finished and I have about half an hour before Dinner, so I head to the library on my own. Blaise and Draco have gone outside for a quick one on one game of Quidditch. I walk around the isles, just thinking really. My phone bleeps once and I look at it. It's an unknown number texting me.

Frowning I open the message and nearly laugh at what it says. _I got one! Now you have to think of something else to get me for Christmas ;) I don't like it though, it takes me ages to type, 15 minutes to write this and Blaise isn't too happy with me.. oops.. Draco xxx_

I laugh loudly at this and it earns a collective 'SSHH!' from around me, I shake my head and text back.

_Now what am I going to get THE Draco Malfoy for Christmas, and oh dear, your Quidditch match must be spoilt, don't worry I'll teach you text type.. Alexia x_

I type this quickly and send it; it doesn't take me long to type at all. I put my phone away and sigh, I might as well make my way to the Great Hall, and that is exactly what I do. When I enter the Hall, I see McGonagall give me a sympathetic look, so she's talked to my dad then.

I go and sit where I did yesterday and stay silent as I get a book out of my bag and open it. When the doors open again I look up and am met with the smiling face of Draco, I smile back and then look back at my book. He comes and sits beside me instead of opposite me this time and I turned to him.

"Where's Blaise?" I ask, in confusion. They are always with each other what's the difference now?

Draco seems a little put out by the question, "Shower," He says quickly before getting a drink, I frown.

"Um.. okay.." I say unsurely, even so I get a drink as well. That when I notice McGonagall walking over to me again.

"Miss Mayfield, I'm terribly sorry about this morning, If I had known about your los-" I cut her off, her knowing is bad enough, the fact that she's about to blurt it out to Draco makes me want to hex her.

"Really, Professor it's alright, is that all?" I say dismissal evident in my tone, Draco quirks his eyebrows at me but I ignore him and looked at McGonagall, she seems to get what I'm trying to do and nods, saying something like, 'Okay, if you need anything..' then walking away. I look at her as she walks away just so I don't have to look at Draco and his questioning eyes.

I give an inaudible sigh of relief when Blaise parades into the Hall. Yes parades, with an arrogance that shouldn't be allowed but also one that makes Blaise himself.

"Hey Alexia," He says casually as he sits opposite me, and I'm suddenly glad Draco didn't sit there, that way I don't have to look at him.

"Hey Blaise, good Quidditch game?" I ask, I notice his eyes darken teasingly.

"It would be if you hadn't told Draco here to get a bloody phone. He sent away for one and as soon as he got it he was typing. 15 minutes of the game wasted and then when you replied he was annoyed that you had replied so quickly. Seriously, how fast do you type?" He said in one breath, shooting a look at Draco.

I laugh and raise an eyebrow at Draco, he just shrugs and says, "Not my fault, the buttons are too small," But there is a small smile playing on his lips.

**R&R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Own the plot and Alexia, the rest is J/K Rowlings…**

**Arguments…**

So, early December and I officially hate Dumbledore. He has just finished speaking, telling everyone that Hogsmeade weekend is cancelled because of the snow.

"There isn't THAT much snow!" I say angrily. Slamming my fork against the table. Draco looks at me with his eyebrows raised; Blaise looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"Lex, it's 2 foot deep out there and is _still _snowing. It would have been tomorrow and there is now way you would be able to get to Hogsmeade without looking like a drowned rat." He said; not very tactfully at all, but it still seems to calm me.

"But I haven't seen Jake for three weeks and now I'm not going to see him before Christmas," I whine. Draco, who is sat beside me doesn't say anything. He really annoys me! Whenever I mention Jake he goes off on one. I don't even know why because he won't tell me.

"I'm sure he'll understand," Blaise offers, I look at him and smile slightly. I hope he's right. I can feel the anger at Dumbledore ebbing away but as soon as it does it returns, but aimed at someone else.

"Because he's perfect," Draco says snidely. I whip my head around to look at him.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" I say, anger flaring up inside me. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Blaise watching us, not really knowing what to do. Draco turns to me and glares.

"You know exactly what it's supposed to mean! Ever since you got here it's been about Jake, Jake, and Jake. I can't take it anymore! We get that he's perfect! Now shut up!" He says angrily. I can see Blaise put his head in his hands, shaking his head.

"Well if that's what you think then why be my friend?" I almost shout, clenching my fists.

"Friend? Do you not get it? You aren't my friend! It was Blaise that first wanted to get to know you! Not me!" He spat, that stung. I blink my eyes, willing tears not too fall.

"Fine then. I'll save you the misery of knowing me!" I grab my bag from under the table and stand up. Looking down at Draco I shout, "You know what? You're a complete arse! To think we were close! How stupid of me." And then I run. Run out of the hall. Through the dungeons. Into my common room and then to my dorm. I lay on my bed, hugging my pillow for an ounce of comfort. I get none.

The tears are falling freely and I can't stop them, I don't want to. Reaching for my bleeping phone I look at it. I gulped as I process what it says. Then I throw it across the room and sob some more. I can't believe it. Draco was friends with me out of pity! And he didn't even know my story!

I make a vow to myself. I'm never talking to him again.

Two days later and so far I have succeeded, mainly because I have barely left my room, claiming to be sick. I look so pale that everyone believes me anyway. But I know today I have to get up and face the music. I have to go to lessons. By myself. I had made the decision that if I wasn't Draco's friend then I couldn't still expect Blaise to hang around with me.

It wasn't fair on him and it wasn't fair on me. Dragging myself out of bed I take a shower.

Okay, so I'm stood outside the Great Hall and immediately regret my decision to get up this morning, but it's a bit too late for that. I take a deep breath and enter the hall. No one looks up, except for the people I have to avoid. I look at the floor as I go and sit in a different spot than usual. One that is away from the two of them.

My skin is pale, my hair isn't as shiny and my eyes don't have their usual sparkle. I know this. So why the pitying glances? Truth is. Draco broke me. In a way he was my everything. If I was upset I would go to him, if I was happy he would laugh with me. If I was tired he would walk me to the common room. If I was ill he would frequently skip lessons to make sure I was alright.

And now. I was empty. Jake broke up with me that day, claiming it to be the fact that we never saw each other. It didn't affect me too much, I knew we wouldn't last but come on; I had to at least think we would.

I went to each lesson, and always sat in a different seat. I would usually sit with Draco and Blaise but I know there is no chance of that happening now.

Back in the great hall I sat alone, glancing at Dumbledore he gave me a knowing look, I just turned away. I couldn't look at him and not burst into tears. He knew everything, I wasn't THAT naïve. I pushed my food away, even though I had barely eaten anything.

Someone came and sat beside me and I look up at the person, I want to smile at who it is.

"Hey Blaise.." I whisper, looking away from him, he prods me in the side and when I look back at him he is smiling.

"I haven't spoken to you or barely seen you for three days and all you can say is 'hey Blaise'?" He says playfully, this time I do smile. I have missed him I have to admit.

We talk for a few minutes and then the topic of conversation turns dangerous.

"So when you going to speak to Draco?" He says, so casually that I want to slap him.

"Excuse me? You heard what he said. I'm not making his life any less miserable because I'm talking to him. He doesn't want me in it and he made sure I knew." I state coldly.

"He didn't mean what he said, he was just jealous of the fact that you and Jake are so loved up." He says, causing me to shake my head.

"I'm not with Jake anymore." My voice wobbles a bit and I cough. "Why is he jealous? He could have anyone." I say with annoyance. "He doesn't need me tagging after him."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I scoff at his words, "And I do believe that what you are saying isn't true. In the normal circumstances yes, but he wants one witch that he can't have. He needs you."

"No Blaise. He doesn't. The last three days of my life have been hell! Not because of the breakup but because Draco won't talk to me! " A tear slides down my cheek and I curse inwardly, "He hasn't even looked at me today because he was a pity friend. I needed someone and he felt sorry for me. But you know what? I don't care about Jake. I care about Draco. He broke my heart three days ago and it won't be mended in a hurry." I say, the last part coming quietly.

Blaise looks at me softly and then just past my shoulder. I turn and see the smiling face of Draco. I glare at him then turn to Blaise. Grabbing my bag I stand up.

"Thanks for nothing Blaise. Just a set up so you can laugh at me behind my back? Well laugh at this. Don't talk to me ever again. Either of you!" I shout angrily before storming out of the hall. Everyone is watching me and I can feel the stares of both Blaise and Draco on my back before I finally make it out.

**R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Alexia, nothing else.**

**Confessions..**

I storm about the castle numbly, no real aim as to where I am going. I only stop when someone appears in front of me. Quite literally.

"P-Professor Dumbledore?" I say quietly, wiping away some tears only to have more fall. He looks at me sympathetically.

"Miss Mayfield, would you like to come to my office?" He says kindly and I nod, I need someone right now and if it's only Dumbledore then I have to take what I can get.

He leads me to his office and gestures me to sit in one of two chairs that are in front of his desk, I sit down and wipe my tears again.

"Miss Mayfield-" I cut him off.

"Alexia." I say. He nods.

"Alexia, my I ask what has happened between you and Misters Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini?" He says kindly enough but I stare at him.

"You already know." I say coldly. Dumbledore doesn't even deny it!

"Even if that is that case, Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini were involved with a fight just after you left the hall, I do believe it was over you." He states, looking over his glasses and looking at me with the twinkle.

I process the words and answer honestly, "Professor Dumbledore I don't know what their fight was about. What's going on is that I have just told my two best friends that I never want to speak to them again." I say as fresh tears make their way down my cheeks, I take an offered tissue gratefully.

"And why is that?" He asks softly, I shake my head.

"Professor, as grateful as I am, I don't feel comfortable with discussing this." I say, strangely calm even though I can hear my voice wobble. It's a relief when Dumbledore nods and I stand up. Just as open the door to leave Dumbledore says something that shocks me.

"Love can heal everything Miss Mayfield."

I go to the library and sit at the back; I take a few deep breaths before I find myself falling asleep. Tomorrow is Saturday so I let myself get lost into the land of dreams.

I wake up at around 10, and the first thing I notice is that I'm in the library, the second thing is that I have a blanket laid over me. I push it off and stand.

I quickly get changed in my dorm and then decide on something. Dumbledores words a swirling through my mind. Here goes.

I make my way out of the castle. Over to the Quidditch pitch. I know this is where Slytherin are practising for their next match. I walked over into the middle and see Draco and Blaise on their brooms. They're too caught up in argument to notice me, everyone else however, does.

They all give me a questioning look and I shrug before shouting, "ZABINI! MALFOY!" They turn to the person who had shouted them, me.

When they see me they both smile, I don't smile back but they don't seem to care as they both fly down to me. I glare at everyone and they fly off again. When I look at the two of them, I notice that Blaise has a split lip and Draco had a black eye. I shake my head.

"I need to talk to both of you." I say quietly. Blaise nods in agreement, Draco merely stares.

"Yesterday you told both of us not to talk to you again. Changed you tune." He says sarcastically. I glare at him and say, "You first." Before grabbing his hand and leading him away from Blaise.

"What?" He says in an annoyed tone, I know he is faking.

"I can't do this," Draco looks like he's about to talk but I hold my hand up to him, "I can't live without the things I love. My mother died when I was 13, I'm not prepared to lose anyone else. The last 4 days have been horrible. Ever since I got here, it's you and Blaise that have kept me sane. But mainly, it's been you that got me. No one else knew me so much-"

"I don't know you." He states, but there isn't a lot of conviction behind his voice. He looks almost sad.

"You do. When's my birthday?"

"In 5 days, 18th of December,"

"What's my favourite colour?"

"Blue,"

"What do I like the most about myself and why?"

"Your hair and because it is so soft and curly…"

I take a step closer to him so we're standing, literally in front of each other, "What do I like the most about you and why?" I whisper.

Draco looks momentarily stunned before whispering, "What?"

"Your eyes, because no matter what you are feeling, I can see it. Because we are so close. Because they are so strikingly grey that it's scary. Draco. You can say you don't want me in your life but here me out first." He nods so I continue.

"You pick me up when I'm down. You smile when I'm happy. You care for me when I'm being mean and hurtful. You put up with my anger and hormones every month without complaint. You are there for me when no one else is. You are protective of me and for a while I had no clue as to why... Until I started feeling the same." I finish.

He looks at me, just looks. He barely even looks like he's breathing. I swallow the lump in my throat but I don't speak. I can't. I suppose this answers every question in my head and more. I blink back tears and close my eyes as one falls.

It shocks me when I feel a gentle hand on my cheek, and a thumb rubbing the tear away, I open my eyes slowly and am startled to see the emotion in Draco's eyes. It looks like he wants to cry as well.

"You feel the same?" He whispers. I nod.

"Unless I've got it mixed up. You seemed to hate me the other day.." I whisper back. Draco shakes his head.

"I was angry. Angry that Jake made you so happy when I was just the pathetic friend," He stops me from trying to talk as I wanted to interrupt, "I was jealous of him. Of the relationship you had. The first time I saw you, I didn't speak. I couldn't otherwise I would have made a fool of myself. You are beautiful. Perfect. After getting to know you I knew that it wasn't just that you looked perfect, your personality was perfect as well. You are the person holding me to the ground. The person I think about when I fall asleep at night. The person that the last time I spoke too; broke my heart. And I knew I did the same to you, even if it was just the 'friends' side of your heart."

"When you screamed at me I thought you were serious, I panicked. I didn't want to lose you and me being the idiot I am, I drove you away. Me and Blaise got into a fight yesterday about you. He says that I ruined the friendship between the two of you. He said how you were his sister and that because I hurt you he would hurt me. So many people love you Alexia. I'm just one of them." He says, whispering the whole time. A few more tears fall. The lump in my throat disappears and I throw my hands around his neck to hug him.

He wraps his arms around me and holds me as I cry, but out of happiness this time. He whispers into my hair and I hold him tighter. I know everyone is watching us. And have been for a while but I don't care. I pull away from Draco and look him straight in the eyes.

"Draco, I am sorry. I took you for granted and I honestly didn't know about how you felt about me. If I had then it probably wouldn't have led to this. I feel the same Draco, exactly the same. I love you." I whispered as tears fall freely but a smile is on my face.

I lean up to his face and cover his lips with my own; he's surprised for a moment before he responds. When he does I smile against his lips and then hair woops and applause. I pull back and look around us; we are surrounded by the Slytherin team. A blush covers my face as I look at Draco. I glance at Blaise and he is grinning and nodding his head.

I lean back up to Draco and kiss him again. Softly. Lovingly. And In that moment I know one thing for sure. Everything between the three of us will be fine. We're fine.

_Love can heal everything._ Oh Dumbledore, how right you are. It healed the arguments and two broken hearts. I healed a friendship. It healed the sadness, turning it to happiness. It healed me.

_Love can heal everything._

**R&R**


End file.
